Le pianiste
by kaisa12
Summary: L'histoire d'un pianiste...Mais je ne sais pas quel genre lui donner... A vous de me le dire


LE PIANISTE

Auteur : kaisa12

Résumé : l'histoire d'un pianiste

Genre : P.O.V ! Ca c'est sûr. Et, heuu, après je sais pas comment dire, c'est pas du drame, c'est pas de l'action, c'est p't'être du slashounet tout choux

Disclamer : Pfff, suis vraiment obliger de le dire qu'ils sont pas à moi ?

Note de l'auteur : Une tite idée qui me trottais de la tête depuis un tit moment...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je me promène dans les couloirs de la Cité. Mon I-pod sur les oreilles en train de réfléchir à tout ce qui s'est passé, se passe et se passera ici pour moi. C'est bizarre, mais... J'ai du mal à trouver ma place. Je ne me sens pas à ma place ici. Pour être honnête, je ne trouve ma place nul part, que ce soit sur Terre, le Dédale ou Atlantis.

Quoique sur Terre, j'ai encore mon frère... Le brave, heureusement que je l'ai lui ! Non seulement on partage plein de chose, mais en plus il met mon I-pod à jour régulièrement en m'envoyant les nouvelles chansons quand je suis sur Terre.

Donc, grâce à lui, je suis en train d'écouter du James Blunt, Pussycat-dolls en passant par du Red Hot Chili Peppers sans oublier quelques chanteurs français comme Bénabar ou Calogero...

Oui, bizarrement j'aime les musiques de «jeunes » moi qui suis un vieux Colonel...

Je suis toujours dans les couloirs de la Cité, toujours en train de réfléchir à ce que je suis, qu'elle est ma place ici.

J'ai fait des erreurs, j'en suis conscient... Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû essayer de remplacer Sheppard aussi rapidement après sa « mutation ». Tout le monde me voie maintenant comme le « méchant Colonel aigri qui voulait remplacer le jeune Colonel tout juste promu ». C'est faux, je voulais juste rendre service à la Cité... Mais je ne m'y suis sûrement pas bien prit.

Je me promène encore et toujours dans les couloirs de la Cité tout seul. C'est normal à cette heure tardive, il ne doit plus y avoir personne... Surtout que je suis dans l'une des parties reculées de la Cité. Et toujours mon I-pod sur les oreilles...

Il y a quelque chose de bizarre... Une sorte de bruit de fond... j'enlève les écouteurs de mes oreilles.

J'avais raison, il y a un bruit... Enfin, une musique. Jouée... Jouée au piano on dirait...

J'éteins complètement mon I-pod et je me dirige vers la source de la musique...

Je me demande qui peut bien jouer... Il n'y a aucune faute... C'est la musique de... Raaa, je ne me souviens plus du titre... La chanson est de James Blunt, signe que le pianiste à mon goût... Mais la chanson c'est... « You're beautiful » !

Je m'approche de la porte fermée ou derrière il y a le fameux pianiste. Parce que c'est un homme qui joue, j'en suis sûr... Je reste derrière la porte sans rien dire, ou faire de bruit. Je reste ici je-ne-sais combien de temps, à l'écouter... Il sait jouer de tout, c'est incroyable, du classique à la pop anglaise...

Après un moment, je me décide quand même à partir, parce que je suis fatigué et que j'ai beaucoup de travail demain... Je le laisse à contrecœur... En me demandant s'il sera là demain.

Le lendemain, je me rends, vers la même heure près de la salle au pianiste secret...

Il est là. Comme hier, je reste derrière la porte à l'écouter sans jamais le déranger. Je me demande s'il est conscient qu'il a un spectateur... Et là, je me demande comment il a fait pour faire venir un piano sur Atlantis... Soit ce n'est pas un piano, mais un instrument de musique Athosien ayant le même son que le piano, soit il est très doué et à réussi à en construire un lui-même... Si c'est le cas, ça ne peut être qu'un scientifique...

Et c'est comme ça pendant des jours, qui se transforment en semaines... Des fois il ne vient pas, peut-être parce qu'il a trop de travail. Des fois, c'est moi qui suis absent parce que je suis débordé ou sur le Dédale ou sur Terre.

Un soir, il joue une musique qui me touche énormément. Je la reconnais aux premiers accords.

C'est « No Bravery » de James Blunt. C'est plus fort que moi, je ferme les yeux et me mets à chanter.

There are children standing here,  
Arms outstretched into the sky,  
Tears drying on their face.  
He has been here.  
Brothers lie in shallow graves.  
Fathers lost without a trace.  
A nation blind to their disgrace,  
Since he's been here.

Il s'arrête de jouer et moi de chanter... S'il ne savait pas, maintenant si. C'est idiot, mais j'ai peur... J'ai peur qu'il ne veuille plus jouer... Il y a quelque minute de silence...

Mais il recommence à jouer... Et moi j'enchaîne.

And I see no bravery,  
No bravery in your eyes anymore.  
Only sadness.

Houses burnt beyond repair.  
The smell of death is in the air.  
A woman weeping in despair says,  
He has been here.  
Tracer lighting up the sky.  
It's another families‚ turn to die.  
A child afraid to even cry out says,  
He has been here.

And I see no bravery,  
No bravery in your eyes anymore.  
Only sadness.

There are children standing here,  
Arms outstretched into the sky,  
But no one asks the question why,  
He has been here.  
Old men kneel and accept their fate.  
Wives and daughters cut and raped.  
A generation drenched in hate.  
Yes, he has been here.

And I see no bravery,  
No bravery in your eyes anymore.  
Only sadness.

On s'arrête tous les deux. Il y a encore quelques minutes de silence quand j'entends des pas s'approcher de la porte... Il va sortir, j'en suis sûr. Et en effet, la porte s'ouvre sur...

Rodney McKay !

On doit être aussi surpris l'un que l'autre... On se regarde droit dans les yeux... On ne dit rien... Je décide d'entamer une conversation.

- « Alors, c'est vous ! » Dis-je d'une voix calme.

- « Oui, c'est moi. » Me répond-il aussi calmement. « Et c'est vous, qui m'écouter depuis des semaines ? »

Je confirme par un hochement de tête...

- « Bien, bien » Me répond-il rapidement et s'en va presque en courant.

Le lendemain je n'ose pas aller le voir. Les jours suivant non plus. Mais l'envie de le ré-entendre jouer du piano est plus forte. Je me dirige vers la salle, mais cette fois-ci la porte est ouverte. Je rentre et il est là, il m'attendait.

Il me sourit et je lui en rends un. Il commence à jouer. « No bravery » Je me mets à chanter de nouveau. Il continue avec « La Camisa Negra » de Juanes. Et là aussi je chante... Nous continuons notre duo assez longtemps. Et c'est que lorsque l'on est épuisé que nous nous séparons, allant chacun vers nos quartiers respectifs.

Le lendemain et les jours suivant, on continue nos petits duos... Et à chaque fois, quand nous repartons, nous prenons des chemins opposés, moi vers mes quartiers ou je me retrouve seul et lui vers les siens ou il y à Sheppard qui l'attend. Je le sais, je ne m'en formalise pas... Je me doutais bien qu'une chose comme cela devait arriver un jour ou l'autre. Je suis content pour eux, ils le méritent vraiment.

Et il a été surpris quand je le lui ai dis... Mais je lui ai expliqué que les homosexuels ne me dérangeaient, ni me dégoûtais parce que mon frère l'ai et notre complicité n'a jamais faiblie.

Il est deux fois plus surpris, mais c'est compréhensible... On ne peut pas dire que je sois monsieur amabilité au quotidien. Lui non plus, et je lui en ai fait la réflexion. Il a sourit et acquiesce. Il m'étonnera toujours...

Nous décidons de nous séparé plus tôt aujourd'hui... Et avant de partir Rodney me dit qu'il a l'intention de faire son coming-out avec John demain. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux et lui dit que je serais de la fête. On se quitte comme ça.

Le lendemain, après la déclaration, Sheppard semble surpris de ma réaction et encore plus surpris que Rodney ne le soit pas, surpris... Je ne dis rien et me contente de faire un clin d'œil discret à Rodney qui me répond pas un rapide sourire. On ne va pas lui parler de nos rendez-vous, ce serait les gâcher, je pense... Et Rodney pense pareil.

Alors on continue nos duos, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

FIN 

Note : Bon, pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas compris, c'est le P.O.V de Caldwell… Je tiens à le dire au cas ou…


End file.
